bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Shahbaz Chauhdry
Shahbaz Chauhdry is a housemate from Big Brother 7. Profile Chatterbox, Shahbaz Chauhdry was a British-born, unemployed, gay 37 year-old when he entered Big Brother. Shahbaz, who says that the school of hard knocks has taught him well, regards himself as intelligent but unemployable. Shahbaz speaks English and Punjabi fluently as well as a little Urdu. He describes himself as a 21st century Quentin Crisp with a Muslim, Asian twist. Shahbaz has been filmed for BBC3's documentary "Sex, Warts and All", which was broadcast in June 2001. The first programme in the series featured, Shahbaz - with the programme being described as: "The Genito-Urinary Medicine Clinic at the Sandyford Initiative is the largest sexual health clinic in the West of Scotland. Shahbaz, a former transvestite, is featured in the first of six programmes about the staff & clinic". Film: Grease TV Show: The Prisoner Book: How to Win Friends and influence People by Dale Carnegie Food: Odd shaped truffles and marmalade Quote: "In the words of Oscar Wilde 'pull thyself' - I do and I pull well at night for this knowledge." Big Brother 7 On Day 1, Shahbaz and Lisa were randomly selected as leaders of the Big Brotherhood; as leaders, they had the right to choose which housemates would join them in the Big Brotherhood. Members of the Big Brotherhood would be the only housemates to receive their suitcases and eviction immunity for the week. Shahbaz voluntarily left the House on Day 6, after various incidents of alleged bullying took place directed at Shahbaz. Nominations History Post-Big Brother He has since appeared on several episodes of The Friday Night Project, usually during Big Brother comedy sketches, and has also appeared on Big Brother's Little Brother and Big Brother's Big Mouth on more than one occasion. Gallery Shahbaz4.jpg|Shahbaz enters the Big Brother 7 House Shahbaz2.jpg|Shahbaz in the Big Brother 7 kitchen Shahbaz3.jpg|Shahbaz talks to a camera in the Big Brother 7 bathroom Shahbaz5.jpg|Shahbaz in the Big Brother 7 living area Shahbaz1.jpg|Shahbaz decides to voluntarily leave the Big Brother 7 House Trivia *Shahbaz was the first housemate to leave the Big Brother 7 House. *Shahbaz was the fifth ever housemate to voluntarily leave the House. **Shahbaz was the fourth ever civilian housemate to leave the Big Brother House. **Shahbaz and George Askew were the only two housemates to voluntarily leave the Big Brother 7 House. *In Big Brother 7, Shahbaz was the only housemate to leave the Big Brotherhood after being a member. **As Shahbaz was a leader of the Big Brotherhood, Mikey Dalton was randomly selected to take his place as a leader. *Shahbaz, Michael Cheshire and Richard Newman were the only openly-gay Big Brother 7 housemates. *Shahbaz was the sixth ever Scottish housemate to enter the Big Brother House. **Shahbaz was the fifth ever male Scottish housemate. **Shahbaz and Sam Brodie were the only Scottish housemates in Big Brother 7. ***As Sam entered the House on Day 12, Shahbaz was the only Scottish housemate to enter the Big Brother 7 House on Day 1. ***Shahbaz was the only male Scottish housemate in the Big Brother 7 House. *At the age of 37, Shahbaz was the oldest male Big Brother 7 housemate. *As Shahbaz was never eligible to be nominated for eviction, Shahbaz was one of the four Big Brother 7 housemates to never receive a nomination. **As Shahbaz was never eligible to face the public vote, Shahbaz was one of the only three Big Brother 7 housemates never to be nominated for eviction. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 7 Housemate Category:Walker